


Gentle.

by wonhoscleavage



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Gentle Sex, Hoseok is a good Alpha, Kihyun is a sweetheart, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, hoseok is a sweetheart, hyungwon is needy, im bored so here have this, quarantines got me messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoscleavage/pseuds/wonhoscleavage
Summary: "Hyungwon, I'm calling Hoseok."Where Hyungwon hasn't exactly told his boyfriend about his first heat while being with Hoseok and it's getting too much for the omega to handle alone so Kihyun takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> im bored, sorry for this i guess

"Seriously Hyungwon?! That's why you haven't told him yet??", Kihyun handed Hyungwon a glass of water as the younger took a long sip. "Shut up, you went three heats without telling Hyunwoo!" Kihyun flicked the younger, "That's because mine aren't as bad as yours stupid!"

Hyungwon huffed, "Curse my body." Kihyun giggled, which he then gave Hyungwon a serious look, "Won, I get why you don't want to tell him but c'mon, this heat seems like it's taking a toll on you. Your fever is higher than before." Hyungwon looked down at his lap before another wave of heat hit his body and he began to curl up and hold his stomach. "Hyungwon, I'm calling Hoseok." To which Hyungwon only managed to whine at because, he really does need Hoseok right now. Kihyun sat next to Hyungwon while trying to comfort the omega as much as he could. 

"Hoseok, Hyungwonnie is in heat and he needs you. Three days. Hey! Don't yell at me! He was the one that-", Kihyun put his phone down, "Your stupid boyfriend hung up on me. Ugh, whatever just hang in there before he comes over Won."

Before the two omegas knew it there were loud knocks on Hyungwon's door. Kihyun got up and opened the door, Hoseok looked like a mess. Kihyun sighed and stepped out of the room to talk to Hoseok before he let the two go. "Hoseok look at me, don't tease him. Seriously, during his heats he's sensitive, that's why he hasn't told you he started his heat in the first place, got it?" Hoseok nodded his head, Hyungwon's scent was all over Kihyun and it was already drowning him. "Thanks for taking care of him for me Ki." Kihyun smiled, "Oh tip! He likes it when you rub his thighs!" then just like that Kihyun was gone.

Hoseok took a deep breath before entering the room filled of Hyungwon's scent. "Hyungwonnie? Baby, you doing okay?", Hoseok sniffed the room and jesus the scent was intoxicating to say the least. At the sound of his alpha's voice the omega whined, "Here, Seokkie..." Hoseok walked up to the bed to see an empty glass of water and a grabby Hyungwon who was wearing on over-sized sweater and slick-soaked boxers. The alpha felt the top of the omegas head confirming he was way too hot to have all of these clothes on him. "Let me help you take these off."

And after a full half hour of trying to help Hyungwon out of his clothes and such here we are, Hyungwon on Hoseok's lap getting fingered with slick dripping everywhere. "You okay Hyungwonnie?" Hyungwon quickly nodded his head and let out another loud moan. Hoseok was about three fingers deep already and he was dying to take care of his own erection at some point. "Seokkie, enough.." Hyungwon lifted himself off of Hoseok's fingers and sat on the elders thighs. "What do you want baby?" Hyungwon blushed and stuck his head underneath Hoseok's. "You. Inside. Please." Hoseok of course wouldn't tease the boy for being needy out loud (he was taking Kihyun's advice for the better) and just listened to his omega.

Laying Hyungwon down Hoseok removed his sweatpants and boxers he quickly threw on while rushing to Hyungwon's apartment. Hyungwon's legs were already spread out so Hoseok sat in between. "Are you ready baby?", Hyungwon nodded just wanting his alpha inside him already. Hoseok slowly slipped inside of the tight heat until he bottomed out against Hyungwon's ass. He waited until Hyungwon gave the okay to move. But until then all the alpha could think about was how his omega felt and looked right now. Hyungwon was breathing in deeply, flushed cheeks, swollen lips and teary eyes. He kept tightening around Hoseok's length. "Seokkie, move..please please, it hurts, hurts.." Hoseok rubbed his thighs and leaned down to kiss him one last time.

Hoseok began to pump in and out of his omega being gentle as to not hurt the younger. Hoseok stroked Hyungwon's thighs while watching his reactions as he pushed deeper into the heat. "Seokkie, harder, please Seokkie!" Hoseok smiled at his mate and grabbed his hips then began to thrust harder into Hyungwon. Hyungwon's back kept arching as he let out little 'fuck's and 'more's here and then. The skin slapping echoed sinfully as Hoseok went harder each time Hyungwon tightened around his dick. "Fuck Wonnie, you're so tight.." Hyungwon bit his lip and started to move his hips against Hoseok's thrusts which was making them both go insane. "Fuck...Seokkie, so good, you're so good."

The elder lifted Hyungwon's thighs and put his legs over his shoulders to thrust even harder inside the omega. Hoseok now at a new angle was attacking the younger's prostate dead on. "F-Fuck Seokkie!! Gonna cum..need your knot, please alpha, alpha!" How could Hoseok say no? "Gonna knot you baby don't worry, so good Hyungwonnie. Gonna have my pups? Hmm?" Hyungwon let out a loud moan as the alpha kept pounding into his prostate. "Yes! Gonna carry your pups! Fuck, alpha please knot me!" Hoseok grabbed the younger's thin waist and began to pump harder as he felt his knot grow each second. Soon enough it was catching on Hyungwon's rim making the younger moan broken words over and over.  
"Cum for me baby boy." And that was all it took for Hyungwon to cum harder than he ever has. "Seokkie!!", Hoseok thrusted into Hyungwon one last time knotting the omega and filling his insides.

"So again, why didn't you tell me you were in heat?" Hyungwon turned away and tried to scoot away from Hoseok only to be grabbed by the waist and pulled back. "Wonnie, I won't judge you I just want to know." Hyungwon groaned and turned to meet Hoseok's questioning gaze, "I just hate how needy I get, it's embarrassing and just, ugh.." The omega hid his face in his mate's neck. "Well I think it's cute, and to make it better," Hoseok leaned down to his ear, "I'm the one that gets to see you like that."

"Hoseok!"


End file.
